


The challenge

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Brothers, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Marvel Universe, Teasing, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: The one where Thor challenges Loki and he accepts....





	The challenge

Thor leaned against the cold wall. He sighed. How could someone be so … so … he didn’t even know how to describe it. He had tried really hard to find a connection with his brother. It wasn’t his fault what had happened to Loki in his childhood.

“What are you thinking about?” Thor winced. He turned to look at his brother.

Thor pushed himself from the wall and walked up to the other side of the room. He looked outside. Asgard was beautiful, he thought. The sun lightened the buildings all around town, and Thor had the best view from over here. It may sound stupid, but this view over the town and the people he could see running around on the market and down the streets made Thor feel good. “Why are we the way we are?” Thor asked.

He turned when he didn’t get an answer from Loki. His brother had his hands crossed. He stood in the middle of the room not moving at all. “Are you getting philosophic here?” He finally asked.

“It seems you don’t know an answer, otherwise you wouldn’t ask that,” Thor mused.

For his surprise Loki laughed. He stepped to Thor. “Isn’t it thrilling to be the way we are.”

Thor rolled his eyes. “No, it’s nerve-wracking.” He looked at his brother. “You are a pain in the ass.”

Loki raised his hands. “That’s who I am.” He grinned.

“That’s what I don’t like.” Thor was honest. He didn’t have the feeling of a real deep talk with his brother often, but this moment seemed to be perfect to talk about everything earnestly. But he was also well aware of the fact, that Loki would never change his character. But maybe he could at least get him to be less Loki-like. “Can’t you…I don’t know…at least stop acting against us?” He rubbed his chin. “And just be…I don’t know…silent?”

“Silent?” Loki cocked his head. Of course he wouldn’t understand what Thor actually wanted to say.

“I mean that you can just work with us, or – I don’t know – open a flower shop and stop interfering in our businesses?” Thor suggested.

“A flower shop?” Loki’s voice sounded amused. “Hm, maybe I should think about it.” Of course he wouldn’t do that. “But a little teasing between brothers is normal, isn’t it?”

Thor laughed out loud. “A little teasing? Loki, what you did is far away from a little teasing.” He patted Loki’s shoulder. He should be mad, and he should punch his brother for everything he had done, but strangely he couldn’t. Loki was still Loki, even though that wasn’t really positive.

“I know, but I can’t promise that this will ever change,” Loki said, and it sounded honest. Maybe it was one of the rare moment Loki was really honest with Thor.

“At least I know you – and I can tell when you are lying or planning to work against us,” Thor answered. He had really learned that, but sometimes he wished that he wouldn’t need this ability

“Is that a new challenge for me?” Loki wanted to know.

Thor rolled his eyes and grunted loudly. “That’s totally not what I wanted to say. I really don’t want to challenge you.”

Even though Loki pretended not to understand what Thor wanted to tell him, Thor knew exactly that his brother wasn’t stupid at all. And maybe he could at least reach his brothers weird mind a little bit. It would make everything much easier for him and everyone around them. Though it was maybe just a dream that Loki would change, but Thor wouldn’t give up.

“Hm, it’s a pity,” Loki said. “I love challenges.”

“No one loves your challenges, Loki.” Thor got annoyed, and he knew that it was what Loki intended here, but he wouldn’t let the other win over him. “But if you want a challenge, I give you one.”

Loki’s eyes got smaller, but he was smiling. Thor knew that Loki couldn’t stay away from a challenge. “Talk, brother.”

Thor grinned. “How about being nice to me for -,” he made a pause. “-let’s say one month.” He turned to Loki. “Oh, and additionally you can bring me breakfast every morning.”

Loki’s eyes sparkled. Thor knew he wanted to refuse, because being nice to him was something Loki totally didn’t want, but he also loved challenges. “Okay,” he finally said and offered Thor his hand.

The next month would become really interesting for Thor. “Are you sure, that you really want that?”

Thor could see Loki’s fire for a competition burning in his eyes. Since they had been children, they loved to compete each other, and Loki hadn’t changed when he became an adult. And maybe Thor could use this for his own interests. “Sure – I will do this.”

~~~

With the first breakfast Loki offered Thor, he could already see that Loki regretted that he had agreed to this, and it made Thor smile. He would so enjoy the next 30 days with a different Loki…

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to write them. :) it really a little ...I don‘t know...without much plot *lol*  
> Comments, kudos and love in generally is very welcomed *lol*  
> I am not a native :)


End file.
